


The Fourth Thing

by goingtopieces



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diapers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports, nappies, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtopieces/pseuds/goingtopieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is lazy. John is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Thing

This is a fill for a [prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=115761559#t115761559) at the kinkmeme.   
My first shot at fanfiction. Not brit-picked or beta'd. 

* * *

 

Sherlock hadn’t had a case in nearly fourteen days. The first week, he was kept occupied by an experiment on bees. He kept them in his bedroom and he stayed relatively quiet, so John was content. When all of Sherlock’s bees escaped, however, John was less than content, and banned experiments until after the next case.

With no case and no experiments allowed, Sherlock began a new hobby: making lists. They started off innocently enough. He left them in plain sight so John could easily find them.   
  
 _Five Foods I Will Happily Consume_  
1\. Jelly babies  
2\. Nutella  
3\. Tea  
4\. Chips  
5\. Anything from Angelo’s  
  
or  
 __  
People Who I Do Not Want to Harm  
1\. John  
2\. Mrs. Hudson  
  
After the tenth day, however, the lists became more and more petulant.  
  
 _Annoying Things Anderson Does_  
1\. Talk  
2\. Walk  
3\. Breathe  
4\. Exist  
  
It was the thirteenth day without a case that John found _the_ list. It was taped to John’s mirror, so when he woke that morning, he found it almost immediately. The title was innocent enough:  
 _Things I Will NOT Bother to Do During an Experiment_  
Even the first few items on the list John could live with, because Sherlock already avoided them.

1\. Eat  
2\. Speak (Unless it is to do with the experiment currently being conducted)  
3\. Sleep  
  
It was the fourth thing on Sherlock’s list that made John’s jaw drop. He stared at the small piece of paper.  
 __  
4\. Leave the experiment for the loo  
  
John was utterly confused.  
 __  
 _What is he going to do, hold it? No, his experiments can last for days. Go in a beaker? His science equipment is precious, of course not._

John decided the only thing he could do was confront Sherlock about it.  
He walked down the stairs and found the consulting detective sprawled out on the couch in his “thinking position”.  
  
“Sherlock…would you like to explain to me the fourth item on the list you left me this morning?”  
  
Sherlock held out his hand without speaking a word or even opening his eyes. John handed the list over and watched as Sherlock glanced down at the piece of paper.  
  
“Oh, right, yes. What needs to be explained?” Sherlock asked.  
  
“You could start off by explaining to me WHY you can’t be arsed to walk ten feet to the toilet!”  
  
John’s face was beginning to heat from frustration.  
  
“It’s distracting. If I were to stop every time my body told me it needed something, I would never get anything accomplished.” Sherlock said as if it were obvious. “If I’m doing an experiment at Bart’s or need to void my bowels, of course I’ll use the loo, but otherwise there’s no need to break my concentration.”  
  
John ran his hand over his face.  
  
“What are you planning to do then, hm? Hold it?”  
  
“I was hoping you could come up with a solution. I’m rather busy at the moment, and you are a doctor.” Sherlock sounded distracted now, which only angered John more.  
  
“And if I don’t come up with something?”  
  
“I’ll wet my pants, I suppose.”  
  
John froze again, his face heating, but not from anger this time. An image of a desperate and whimpering Sherlock wetting himself at the kitchen table flashed in John’s mind and suddenly his trousers were uncomfortable. However arousing the thought may be, John had his doubts that Sherlock would actually wet himself. He was vain and his clothes cost more than the rent, there was no way he would ruin his trousers out of pure laziness. This didn’t stop John from revisiting that image again later in the shower.

\---- _  
  
_It was a week later when John was jerked out of his slumber by crashing noises coming from the kitchen.  
 __  
No no no, not this early. He thought. _My first day off in a week and I’m woken at-_ John glances at the clock – _4 in the morning. Lovely._  
  
John laid in his bed for another few minutes before another round of crashing noises came from downstairs.  
 __  
He just finished a case, there’s no way he could already be bored enough to start an experiment!

Then John remembered that this was Sherlock Holmes he was dealing with, and it was very possible that he was already bored.

John sleepily made his way downstairs to see what Sherlock was destroying. He made it to the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.  
  
 _No. Absolutely not. This isn’t happening.  I’m dreaming. Sherlock drugged my tea, and now I’m having insane dreams. When I open my eyes, this will not be happening_

John opened his eyes.  
The scene before him hadn’t changed at all.

Sherlock sat at the table, peering through his microscope. Shards of glass from what looked to formerly be petri dishes were scattered around the kitchen. The unbroken petri dishes were full of multi-colored goo and took up most of the table. Sherlock was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.  He seemed to be utterly mesmerized by whatever was happening under the microscope. The stains on his trousers and the puddle on the floor showed that his attention had been kept by the microscope for a while. John wondered if Sherlock even realized he had wet himself.

_Of course he realizes it, it was on the list! He probably did it on purpose, just to prove that he could. That git._

“Sherlock.” John said, trying to stay calm. When he didn’t receive a response, he said it again, only louder. “SHERLOCK.”

Sherlock glanced up.

“John.”

“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m testing my theory that bacteria-“

“No, I mean what are you doing SITTING IN A PUDDLE OF YOUR OWN PISS?” John was angry now, but underneath his rage, he felt the beginnings of arousal setting in.

“I gave you the list ages ago. You never came up with a solution, so I did what I told you I would.”

John closed his eyes again and sighed. He turned to return to his bedroom to calm down. “This better be cleaned up by the time I come back down.”

“No.” Sherlock deadpanned.

John froze. “Excuse me?”

“No. It was your responsibility to come up with a solution, and you did not. Therefore, this is not my mess to clean up.”

 _His logic is completely ridiculous_ John thought. He also realized that when Sherlock was in a mood like this, there was no changing his mind. John turned to fetch the bleach.

\----

 “John, I was an _addict_. I’ve spent my share of time in a hospital bed with one of…those in me. The thought of going through that while healthy is horrific.”

John suddenly felt bad for Sherlock. Bringing up the very idea of a catheter probably brought back memories Sherlock most likely didn’t want to revisit (if he hadn’t deleted them).  John’s guilt dissipated quickly when he remembered the mess he had had to clean up.

“Sherlock, I don’t know what you want me to do! You can’t do that again! If Mrs. Hudson finds out, she’s going to have a fit!”

“Not if she doesn’t find out, which is very probable if you can just come up with a solution!”

Sherlock and John were currently in the sitting room of 221B with another one of Sherlock’s lists on the coffee table.

 _Solutions to Sherlock’s (Completely Unnecessary) Problem_  
 ~~1\. Just use the bloody toilet!~~  
2\. Use a catheter  
3\. Nappies ~~~~

“John, I’m thirty five years old. I am NOT wearing nappies.” Sherlock was lying in his thinking position again while John sat on the table across from him.

He rolled his eyes, exasperated. He was struck with the realization that, if he didn’t come up with something quickly, he and Sherlock (but mostly he) would have to have a very awkward conversation with a very annoyed Mrs. Hudson.

“Okay, well what if you didn’t actually wear the nappies. What if you just…you know…went in one?” John suggested.

Sherlock was silent for a moment, obviously thinking.

“Fine. But you have to hold it for me. It would break my concentration if I had to fetch it.” Sherlock sounded completely unfazed by the whole thing.

John stared at him for a moment. He realized this was better than having to clean piss off the floor, so he grudgingly agreed.

Deep down, though, John realized the thought of holding a nappy for Sherlock to piss into was utterly arousing to him. He retreated to the bathroom to take another long shower.

\----

John went to bed that night thinking about Sherlock. He had never felt this strongly for anyone before he had met him. He had also never realized he had a piss kink. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it, he had just never defined it as one of his kinks. Picturing Sherlock sitting at the table with hot piss soaking his trousers and running down his legs made him hotter than he had ever been before.

Some nights he would take himself in hand and come imagining what it would feel like if he was pressed up against him as he was letting go.  
  
 _I have to stop this if I’m going to be helping him piss while he’s doing experiments. I can’t get hard while holding the nappy for him!_

That thought just made him even harder. 

\----

Sherlock was four hours into his newest experiment when their new solution was put into action. John, had been able to acquire the nappies from the surgery. When Sherlock called to him in a strained voice, John grabbed one on his way down the stairs.

Sherlock was squirming in his seat when John arrived in the kitchen. He remained peering at something in a dish, seemingly oblivious to what John was holding.

“Sherlock…do you need me to…erm…” John motioned towards Sherlock’s crotch. He couldn’t get himself to say the words. _Do you need me to undo your trousers_ seemed entirely too sexual considering what was actually about to happen.

“I thought that would be obvious, seeing both of my hands are currently in use.” Sherlock sounded very sure of himself, so John put the nappy on a clear spot on the table and reached forward to undo Sherlock’s trousers.

John undid the trousers quickly, not wanting to draw this out any longer than he needed to. He hesitated only when he realized he was going to have to reach in and take Sherlock’s cock out. Sherlock made an impatient noise, so John sucked in a breath and went on with it.

It wasn’t the first time he had touched another man’s cock, but this time was different. It wasn’t sexual, but it wasn’t quite professional either. There was also the fact that this was _Sherlock’s_ cock, and John realized that not getting hard was no longer a possibility. Sherlock was hot and slightly damp. He wondered how long he had been desperate.

“John, I would appreciate it if you would hurry.” Sherlock’s voice wasn’t cool like it normally was. He was breathless with a hint of desperation.

“Right, sorry, sorry.” John grabbed the nappy off the table and carefully placed it under Sherlock’s penis.

With one hand on Sherlock’s cock and one holding the nappy, John very quietly gave Sherlock the okay to go, and John immediately felt the stream of piss forcing itself out of Sherlock’s penis. Within seconds, the nappy began to feel hot and full. It was getting heavier and he couldn’t help but glance down to see what was happening.

He immediately regretted that decision, because his own cock hardened even more in his trousers. He decided that once this was finished, he would reward himself with a long wank in his bedroom with that image on his mind.

Sherlock was hunched forward now, a look of relief on his face. Finally, the stream died down and eventually stopped. John put the soiled nappy in a plastic bag and threw it away. Before throwing it in the bin, he took a second to think about how it would feel to wear the soiled nappy. It would be warm and wet against his hard cock. He shuddered. _Maybe another time_ , he thought. He returned to Sherlock to tuck him back into his trousers and then went to wash his hands.

As he was leaving the kitchen, he heard Sherlock murmur a quiet “Thank you”.

\----

The next few times it happens are much like the first. Sherlock never says anything except his thanks as John is leaving. There is also the thing nagging at John. Every time he goes to throw the nappy away, he always has a quick thought to just take it up to his room and indulge himself. He longs to know what it would feel like to wear the hot, wet nappy. John hadn’t had an opportunity to sneak off with it unnoticed until today.

John was in the process of finding a plastic bag to put the soiled nappy in when Sherlock received a text from Lestrade. He was rushing out of the flat babbling something about a case just as John had located a bag. John froze in the kitchen, listening to Sherlock’s footsteps on the stairs and then the opening and closing of the door. John was rushing up the stairs, nappy in hand, without a second thought.

Once he reached his bedroom, he had a moment where he thought to himself _This is disgusting, what am I doing?_ before he realized he had fantasized about this more times than he could count and if he wanted to do it, he needed to do it _now_.

He chucked off his trousers and pants and lay down on the bed, placing the nappy between his legs and pulling it between them, taping it closed. The sensation was better than he imagined. It was hot and damp, but in an erotic way. Before he knew it, his cock was fully hard and he was reaching into the nappy to get himself off. He pictured Sherlock in his mind, what he had looked like pissing into the nappy earlier, the soft moan of relief he had made. John came long and hard with a shout.

\----

John and Sherlock found a new problem once John was hired full-time at the surgery. Sherlock would be left alone all day, and John couldn’t rush home to hold a nappy for him in the middle of a shift. He also couldn’t allow Sherlock to piss himself and ruin the floor.

John had to come up with another solution, and fast.

His inspiration came when he was doing the shopping one day. He found himself in the pet aisle, looking for a certain brand of cat food Sherlock needed for a case. While in the aisle, he saw a litter box and litter a few shelves down. And idea came into his head, and he grabbed both.

\----

“A litter box, John? You cannot be serious.” Sherlock was sitting on the couch with John’s laptop on his lap reading cat food reviews.

“Sherlock, I can’t rush home from work every time you need to piss. As long as you’re refusing to use the toilet and you won’t just wear nappy, this is your only option.” Sherlock grumbled and dropped John’s laptop onto the couch.

“Fine, but if I miss, I’m not cleaning it up.”

John just sighed.

\----

Two days later, Sherlock found himself in the middle of an experiment. The pressure on his bladder had grown to become uncomfortable, so he called for John. When he got no response, he remembered John had gone to work. He glanced down at the floor and eyed the litter box.

Sherlock sighed and unzipped his trousers. He pulled out his cock and let go. He groaned with relief, the pressure in his bladder lessening.  When he was finished, he zipped himself up and thanked god for John’s brilliant ideas.

\----

John knew hiding this kink would only last so long before Sherlock found out. Hiding an erection while holding a nappy for your (very observant) flatmate to piss into was not an easy task. After about a month of it, everything fell to pieces.

John and Sherlock were in the sitting room. Sherlock was on the couch reading. John was looking through the bookshelf for something to read. It had been a relaxing day with no experiments or cases. They had been in the sitting room in comfortable silence for about an hour. Sherlock suddenly broke the quiet.

“You like it.”

John froze. “I like a lot of things; you’re going to have to elaborate.”

“You like helping me. The nappies, holding my cock while I piss into them. You enjoy it. It’s…arousing to you.” None of this was said in a questioning tone, Sherlock was simply stating it. John was floored.

“Erm…yes, yes I do. How did you-no, never mind, I don’t want to know how you worked it out.” John was embarrassed. He knew this would happen, but he still wanted to run away to his room to hide.

“I like it as well, you helping me. We could…make it more enjoyable. For both of us. If you’d like.”

John didn’t know what to say. On one hand, the thought of this thrilled him. On the other, he wasn’t sure if Sherlock knew that he was quite possibly in love with him.

“Sherlock, whatever it is you have in mind, yes. But I must inform you that I…I like you. And if you want this to stay platonic, this probably isn’t a good idea.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “John, I may not be good with expressing my emotions, but you must already know that I value you more than anyone else. If I had wanted things to stay platonic, do you think I would have suggested all this in the first place?”

John realized that he was right. Everything they had been doing had just been leading up to something else.

“Right. But do you want a…relationship? Or we could keep doing this. Or we could-“ John was interrupted abruptly by Sherlock’s mouth on his. The kiss was messy and hot. Their tongues and teeth clashed, but it was perfect. With one move, Sherlock had John pinned to the couch and John found himself with a consulting detective in his lap. Sherlock pulled back from the kiss.

“Do you trust me?” Sherlock asked with a dangerous look in his eye.

“Of course.”

\----

John found himself on his bed lying on his back. He was naked from the waist down, and Sherlock was rummaging in one of his drawers. He made a pleased noise and closed the drawer, returning to the bed with one of the nappies in his hand.

“Legs up” he said simply. John complied.

In a matter of seconds, John felt his lower half encased in a nappy. Sherlock pulled his trousers back on and patted his bottom. John was…confused.

“I don’t understand. These aren’t for me.”

“Right, but you enjoy wearing them, correct?

“Yes but…only once they’ve been…used.”

“Mmm, I know.” And with that, Sherlock walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

John stood frozen in his bedroom for a moment. He was wearing a nappy. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to use it for its intended purpose of if Sherlock had something else in mind.

John decided to update him blog, so he trotted downstairs and got comfortable on the couch. He quickly realized Sherlock had begun a new experiment. John cleared that thought from his head and began to type.

A few hours later, Sherlock called John into the kitchen. John stood to retrieve a nappy from his bedroom. Sherlock must have realized what he was doing.

“Don’t bother fetching a new one. I just need you.”

John paused for a moment before walking into the kitchen. As soon as he stopped next to Sherlock, his pants were being unbuttoned and pulled down.  Sherlock was then standing and pressing up against him, pushing him backwards. John’s back hit the wall and Sherlock’s mouth was on his. John felt Sherlock’s hands on his hips, un-taping the nappy. He pulled the front of it down a bit. Sherlock took a step back, one hand holding the front of the nappy and the other aiming his cock.

John realized what he was doing just as he started doing it. He felt wet heat hit his cock and he groaned in unison with Sherlock. Both John and Sherlock kept their eyes glued to Sherlock’s cock, spurting piss into the nappy and over John’s groin. It didn’t last long, and as soon as it was over, Sherlock was re-taping the diaper over John’s crotch.

John stood there, watching as Sherlock went to wash his hands and clean up his experiment. His cock was hard and aching in the nappy, and he wasn’t sure if he needed to take a shower or if Sherlock was going to help him for once. His question was answered when Sherlock took his hand and led him into his bedroom.

\----

Sex with Sherlock wasn’t anything like he had expected. It may have been the fact that it was their first time or Sherlock could just be a very giving lover, but whatever it was, John approved. Sherlock had been loving, getting John off not once, but twice. They lay tangled together in Sherlock’s bed, both in need of a shower.

“This was not the way I expected my day to turn out.” John said into the crook of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock hummed in response, pulling John closer.

“I hope it was a pleasant surprise.” Sherlock said sleepily.

“Yes, it definitely was. Very pleasant.”

“John, as much as I would like whisper sweet nothings to you in our post coital bliss, I would very much like to sleep now.”

John rolled his eyes. Knowing he would probably never hear that from him again, he smiled and snuggled in closer.

 

 

 


End file.
